


White Stripes

by allwaswell16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blind Date, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pining, Week 3, Wordplay Challenge, Zoo, zebra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwaswell16/pseuds/allwaswell16
Summary: Harry’s roommate is gorgeous, kind, generous, and basically everything Harry has ever wanted in another alpha. The only problem is that he isn’t even sure that his alpha roommate is into other alphas. In an effort to finally get over him, he lets Niall set him up on a blind date.





	White Stripes

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided that each of the Wordplay fics I write for the challenge will all be a/b/o fics, so this is the third of five a/b/o fics. It's an alpha Harry/alpha Louis pairing this week, and my plan is to do a different type of a/b/o pairing each week, although they'll all be Larry fics. We only have a week to write each fic, so each one will likely be around 5k, although this one is a little shorter at 3k. Hope you enjoy them and thank you for reading! <3
> 
> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "zebra". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/zebra), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1 and 2), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/185709101043/wordplay-2019-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).

Harry flops his long limbs dramatically across his friend’s dorm room bed. “God, Niall. You should see his ass in soccer shorts.”

Niall aims a well placed shot at the dart board hanging on the back of the door. “Well, I’m going to have to take your word for it because you almost never bring him around.”

“Like I don’t torture myself enough by spending so much time with him? We eat together, we sleep in the same room, we study together, we hang out all the time, we go to the movies, see concerts, lay around the quad--”

“Sounds like you’re already dating him, bro.”

“We’re practically attached at the hip,” he sighs miserably into Niall’s pillow. “Anyway, the time I spend hanging out with you is the only time I can get away from him and the constant hard on I have around him.”

“Keep your knot in your pants, Styles.” Niall hits the bullseye and fist pumps. 

“All I do is keep my knot in my pants,” Harry grumbles.

“Well, we can fix that anytime you like.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means Louis isn’t the only alpha in the world. It’s not like you had trouble getting any in high school. We’re in college now. Go to a party! Get on Alphas Finding Alphas and get another alpha who likes getting knotted!” Niall pauses and quirks his head. “Or are you the one that likes it up the--”

“Shut up, Niall.”

Niall holds up his hands in surrender. “Not my business. Got it. Could still make a profile.”

“I’m not looking to meet some drunk knothead at a kegger or signing up for a hook up app. I’m looking for more than that. I mean, yes Louis’ ass is perfection, pressing against the fabric like two soft--”

Niall clears his throat.

“Er--yeah, so I like Louis for more than his looks, which are spectacular, yes, but he’s also just the best person I know. Kind, generous, funny, loyal--”

“Yeah, I get it, H. I just think you should either tell him how you feel or--move on. There are other great alphas out there that you aren’t ever getting to know because you’re hung up on your roommate.”

“But what if he’s not even into other alphas? What if I put myself out there and he’s only into omegas?”

Niall sighs and sets the darts down on his desk. “Look, you’re an amazing guy, Harry. If he’s not into other alphas, that’s his loss.”

“Maybe you’re right.”

“You’re gonna tell him how you feel?”

“No. Do you know any alphas you can set me up with?”

“No, but I think I know someone who does.”

  
  


“Weird how we both have dates tonight,” Louis says as he walks back into their room after his shower. His towel is slung low on his hips, his tanned skin still a bit damp. The tattoos across his skin make Harry want to lick each bit of ink. He looks away before Louis drops the towel.

“Yeah, weird,” Harry manages to choke out. “So is it someone you just met or--”

“Nah. Liam set me up. Says one of his friends has an amazing guy he wants me to meet.”

“Mm, I see.” Harry sighs as he stares into his closet. He’d been hoping that Louis would at least specify whether the guy was an omega or an alpha or a beta. But nope. He supposes he could admit to going out with another alpha tonight to test the waters, but he just isn’t ready for that conversation right now. Louis has never given him any indication that he would care about Harry’s orientation, but he can’t get into it today. He’s nervous enough.

“Yeah, it’s kind of weird now that I think about it. I haven’t really dated anyone since we started here in August. Just kind of been busy I guess. I’m not much into just hooking up with people.” Louis huffs out a laugh. “Guess I’ve been too busy hanging out with you.”

Harry keeps staring at the patterned blouses hanging in his closet, trying to keep his emotions in check. Not the easiest thing to do for an alpha. “Yeah, ha, yeah.”

“You okay, Harry?”

“Yup.”

“You’ve been staring at your closet for like ten minutes.”

Harry stiffens. “Can’t decide what to wear.”

“Well, pick out a few choices and do a little fashion show for me. I’ll help you decide.”

“Yeah, okay.” He grabs the first three shirts he sees and lays them out on his bed. He keeps his back to Louis, but he can feel his eyes on him as he slips off his t shirt over his head and puts on the first shirt he grabs off the bed. Louis is just waiting to see the shirt. He’s not staring at his back. He needs to get a grip. 

He turns around to find Louis is indeed staring at him, a thoughtful look on his face. Harry wishes Louis would put a shirt on. It’s very distracting to have him sitting there in just a pair of skinny jeans. 

“I like it. A bit understated for you, but you look good in blue.”

“Er, thanks.” He can feel his cheeks flush, and he hates himself even more. “Um, I’ll just--”

He turns around again and slips off the blue shirt and throws on the next option, a floral print.

“Huh, that one looks really good, too. I’m not sure between those. Maybe the third one will be best anyway and it won’t matter,” Louis offers with a soft smile on his face.

Harry slips on the zebra print shirt last. It’s one of his favorites, but it feels like a bit much for a first date. When he turns back, he finds him looking at him intently. Louis is biting his bottom lip, his eyes wide and his cheeks a bit pink. 

He coughs. 

“Oh, uh--that one is--” Louis clears his throat. “That one looks great, Harry. Like really, really--great.”

“You don’t think it’s too much for a first date? Are animal prints too--?”

“Not too much. At least, I don’t think so. And to be honest, if he doesn’t like your quirky sense of style he can get the fuck out.”

He smiles at Louis’ outrage that someone might not like his fashion sense. “Okay, zebra print it is. I like this shirt best anyway.”

“Good. Just be yourself, Harry. That’s all you need to be for someone to fall for you.”

Louis turns away before Harry can say anything, but he’s stunned silent for a moment anyway. “Thanks, Lou.”

Louis just shrugs, but his shoulders are tight and more than anything Harry wishes he could walk up behind him and kiss the skin right at the nape of his neck. Louis shrugs on a vivid blue patterned shirt that brings out the gorgeous color of his eyes, and he can’t help the jealousy that shoots through him that someone else will get to admire just that today.

“You know, maybe you’re right,” he says, watching Louis carefully.

“About what?”

“Well, you know how zebras are usually thought of as being white with black stripes? Because with most zebras the black stripes end and their bellies are all white? But some zebras have a genetic variation that makes them black with white stripes.”

“Okay?” Louis looks a bit baffled.

“I think I’m a white striped zebra.”

“Oh.” Louis flashes him a brilliant smile. “I think you are, too. You stand out in a crowd, and that’s a good thing.”

Harry blushes. That wasn’t exactly what he meant, but he likes what Louis said all the same. “Well, I think I need to own--being a white striped zebra. And hopefully, my date will appreciate that about me.”

Louis’ smile fades, and he looks at him seriously for a moment. “I hope so, too. You deserve to be appreciated.”

“You do, too, Louis. You’re amazing, and I hope your date appreciates it.” 

“Well, I’m gonna head out,” Louis says, standing abruptly. “I’m supposed to meet them in half an hour, and I don’t want to be late.”

“Yeah, I need to leave soon, too. Um, good luck on your date, Lou.”

Louis pauses, looking at him once more. “You, too, Harry.”

Harry leaves soon after Louis does. He doesn’t need to meet his date at the entrance to the zoo for a while if he takes an Uber, so he wanders around the quad for a bit, soaking up a bit of the warm spring weather. It should be a lovely day to visit the zoo, so he’s glad his date picked it. If they have nothing in common, they can at least talk about the animals they see. He hopes his date isn’t too stuffy to ride the zoo train. 

He’s still ten minutes early when he arrives at the zoo, and no one is standing next to the large Milltown Zoo sign. He pulls out his members pass and passes through the gate to go look at the indoor aquatic exhibit just inside the entrance. He stares at the octopus tank for a while, hoping for a glimpse. He’s yet to ever even see the thing. It’s always hiding. Someday, he’ll catch it out of its hiding spots. 

It’s nearly time now.

He begins walking back through the gates, and he feels his nerves burn through him. He wishes it wasn’t too late to call it off. What the hell is he doing anyway? Going on a date with some alpha just to try and forget he’s in love with Louis? Fuck, he’s in love with Louis. Oh god, this is such a disaster. He’s an alpha in love with his alpha roommate and about to go on a date with some random--

“Harry?”

There standing next to the primary colored Milltown Zoo sign is Louis, standing by himself, looking nervous and absolutely breathtakingly gorgeous. It takes his frozen brain a good thirty seconds to figure out what’s happening.

“Lou?”

“What are you doing here? Where’s your date? Are they meeting you at the zoo, too?”

Harry bites his lip so hard he’s nearly drawing blood. He’s not ready for this moment. He’s so ready for this moment. He runs a hand through his hair. “Lou, I think--um--I think I might be your date.”

Louis’ blue, blue eyes widen in realization before he slowly closes the distance between them. “This is quite the coincidence.”

Harry just nods. His voice seems to have stopped working. 

Louis holds out his hand and takes Harry’s in his own. “Well, let’s go visit the animals then.”

They don’t talk about it yet.

Instead, they try to spot the octopus. (They think they maybe spot a tentacle.) 

They visit the Bactrian camels. (One camel bites another camel, and Harry yells at it.) 

They feed the giraffes. (Harry takes video of Louis’ crinkled eyes and wide smile as he feeds them lettuce.) 

They ride the carousel. (Harry rides the hippo, and Louis rides the lion.) 

The snow leopards prowl around their enclosure. (They follow Louis as he prowls around the outside of it.) 

They watch the zebras buck and chase the ostriches. (Louis takes a pic of Harry in his zebra print next to the zebras.)

Just before closing, they ride the train. (Louis holds his hand, and Harry rests his head on his shoulder.)

As they walk out, Louis insists on buying Harry a souvenir in the gift shop to remember their ‘first date.’ (Harry thrills at the words and picks out a stuffed zebra.)

They ride back to their dorm in the back of the Uber in silence. It’s not an uncomfortable one though, and Louis’ hand makes him feel that everything is okay. He’s sat here with the man he’s in love with after the best date of his life, and he doesn’t know what’s going to happen next. But the thing is, it’s Louis. And even if Louis isn’t in love with him back, even if he can’t think of Harry that way, he knows that Louis will somehow make this all okay.

The driver drops them off in front of their dorm, and they walk hand in hand back to their dorm room. Louis closes the door behind them and then leans back against it. Harry stands in the middle of the room, watching him. The room is only dimly lit by the light streaming in from the streetlamps outside, but neither of them move to turn on a lamp.

Louis takes a hesitant step forwards. And then another. And another. He’s standing close enough to touch now, but he doesn’t. 

“Harry?” Louis whispers.

“Yeah?”

Louis drops his head to stare at the floor and then quietly admits, “I’ve wanted to kiss you since the day we met.”

Harry’s instincts rage through him to tackle Louis to the floor, to kiss him senseless, but some part of him, the part that  _ knows _ Louis, can see he feels as insecure about Harry’s feelings as he had felt thirty seconds ago about Louis. 

“Same. Except I saw you walking down the hallway before I met you, and I wanted to kiss you even then. So before really. Glad you caught up though.”

Louis’ eyes snap up to look into his own. Harry can’t help the joyous laugh that bursts out of him like a bolt of lightning, loud and fast. 

Louis reaches out a hand and grasps hold of his wrist, pulling him in. They look into each others eyes for a moment or two and then Louis’ lips get closer and closer until their breaths mingle in the small bit of air between them. Harry nearly sways off his feet, waiting. But then Louis’ lips press to his and the rush of sensation up his spine and across his skin is electric, and he briefly wonders if Louis feels it, too, this magic between them, that’s more powerful than what biology tells them is  _ normal _ in their world. 

Louis pulls back from the kiss, gasping. “Bed.”

Harry eagerly follows the few steps to Louis’ bed as he’s pushed back onto it. He lays back against the pillows, and Louis growls as he straddles him, pressing kisses along his jaw and neck before fumbling with the buttons of Harry’s zebra print shirt. He manages to get them open and presses his lips, his tongue, his teeth to Harry’s chest and belly, until Harry can feel his knot beginning to form just at the touch of Louis to his skin.

He pulls at Louis to keep him from moving any further down his body, and Louis looks up, dazed and wanting. He tugs at Louis’ shirt, rucking it up a bit up his stomach. Louis takes the hint and quickly whips it off and over his head. 

He looks like he’s about to go back to kissing every inch of Harry’s skin, but he stills when he feels Harry’s fingers at the button of his jeans. 

“Can I?” Harry asks, his voice rough with desire.

“Fuck. Yes. Please.”

He tugs Louis’ unbuttoned jeans down over his ass and thighs, but can’t get the material any lower. He whines a bit in his throat at the sight of Louis, hard in a pair of tight red underwear. “Red. Very nice. Thought you were getting lucky tonight, Tomlinson?”

Louis shrugs and then laughs. “No. All my other pairs were dirty.”

Louis’ laugh strangles to a halt as Harry cups his ass in his hands, just before he rolls Louis onto his side next to him. It’s a tight fit, but it works well enough for Harry’s aim, which is to get them both unclothed as fast as possible. 

They fumble through it, laughing between kisses as Harry kicks off his jeans and shrugs off the rest of his shirt. They peel Louis’ jeans all the way off together before Harry’s fingers find the band of Louis’ underwear. Louis sucks in a sharp breath as Harry carefully pulls the red fabric over the thick length of Louis’ cock, releasing him to Harry’s view. 

“You’re not naked,” Louis whispers.

“Do you want me to be?”

“My cock is out, Harry. What do you think?”

They both laugh in the narrow space between them. 

“I’d say, I guess you want me to take off my underwear.” He struggles a bit to remove it, but then they’re both there, bare skin to bare skin, in Louis’ bed. 

Louis runs a caress along Harry’s arm and hip. “You okay?”

Harry raises an eyebrow and glances down at his own large erection, a knot already forming. 

“You want me to do something about that?” Louis asks with smirk.

“No, I’m gonna take care of it.”

They both gasp when Harry wraps their cocks in his hand, stroking them together. The friction is a bit dry at first, but then the small bit of moisture of their eventual release becomes enough to let his fingers glide more easily. Louis thrusts into his hand and the look of pleasure on his face, the hair on his forehead sticking to him with a light sheen of sweat, it’s all too much for Harry. 

He’d gone a date tonight to try and get over Louis, and now here he is laid bare before him, panting Harry’s name into his mouth as his muscles strain and his cheekbones draw deep shadows in the soft light. The nose he’s longed to kiss just on the tip is right before him, just waiting for his lips. 

But then, Louis’ fingers rub against the base of his knot, and he’s coming with a moan of Louis’ name on his lips. 

“Wow, very eager,” Louis says smugly.

“Oh, shut up,” Harry responds with a smile before drawing Louis into a deep kiss, thrusting his tongue in a rhythm with his hand over Louis’ cock, now plenty slick with his own come. He lets his hand slide lower to pay closer attention to his knot, and it doesn’t take much more before Louis’ body stutters against him in his own release. 

Louis’ arms wrap around Harry’s neck, teasing through the curls at his nape. “Never thought this would be us. I’d pretty much given up hope, you know?”

“Yeah, I know. That’s why I asked to be set up tonight. Trying to get over you.”

Louis’ fingers dig in a bit deeper at the confession as if to hold on to him. “I guess that’s why I agreed to let Liam set me up when he said he had a friend who was looking to set up an alpha with an alpha.”

“I’m just really glad it was you, Lou,” Harry whispers. “I wanted it to be you.”

“I wanted it to be you, too.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed it please leave kudos and a comment! And if you could please [reblog the fic post](https://allwaswell16.tumblr.com/post/186167074951/white-stripes-an-abo-fic-by-allwaswell16-words) or retweet [this tweet](https://twitter.com/all_was_well_16/status/1148660315934134272), I shall love you forever! <3
> 
> A huge thank you as always to my writing soulmate and beta, [taggiecb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggiecb/pseuds/taggiecb). <3
> 
> The fic is based on this [post](https://allwaswell16.tumblr.com/post/176596654091/thegirlinthebyakko-frau-argh).


End file.
